life_is_strangefandomcom_de-20200214-history
David Madsen
David Madsen ist der Sicherheits-Chef der Blackwell Academy und ein Kriegs-Veteran. Er ist der zweite Ehemann von Joyce Price und der Stiefvater von Chloe. Allgemein David Madsen ist der zweite Ehemann von Joyce Price nach dem Tod ihres Mannes William. Er ist aufbrausend, sehr konservativ und scheinbar recht paranoid. Seine Stieftochter Chloe hasst ihn und versucht immer wieder, ihn von ihrer Mutter zu trennen. Dennoch sorgt er sich sehr um die Zukunft seiner Stieftochter. Chloe hat viele Spitznamen für ihn. Die häufigsten sind "step-douche" und "step-prick". Biografie Der folgende Text ist, was Max über David in ihr Tagebuch schreibt: Ich schwöre, dieser Sicherheits-Chef ist der größte Arsch hier. Er behandelt jeden so, als hätte man ein Verbrechen verübt oder würde eins planen. Er hat mich heute in der Halle ausgefragt und ich dachte schon, er würde mich festnehmen. Ich weiß nicht viel über ihn, aber ich habe gehört, dass er aus der Armee geworfen wurde oder so etwas. Natürlich musste er in Blackwell landen. Sollte man sich auf dem Campus nicht, ich weiß nicht, SICHER fühlen? Er ist zwar ein Vorbild von Autorität, aber wer würde so einen Typen schon heiraten? Mir tut seine Familie leid. Es muss so sein, wie in einer Kaserne zu leben. Schauder. Eine weitere Person in Blackwell, von der man sich fernhalten sollte. Sammel sie alle! Veränderte Geschichte In der alternativen Realität ist David nicht mehr der Ehemann von Joyce und auch nicht mehr der Sicherheits-Chef von Blackwell. Er ist nun der Busfahrer des Busses, der die Blackwell-Studenten in die Stadt bringt. Joyce Price kennt ihn nur flüchtig als Gast des Two Whale Diners. Entscheidungen Episode 1: Chrysalis David bedrängt Kate Als Max Warrens USB hat und ihn zu Warren bringen will, sieht sie wie David Kate bedroht. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Einschreiten Max wird die beiden unterbrechen und David anschreien, dass er Kate in Ruhe lassen soll.Schließlich wird David von ihr ablassen. Kate wird sehr dankbar sein, allerdings hat Max sich bei David keinen Freund gemacht. Ein Foto machen Max wird ein Beweisfoto der Situation machen. David wird irgenwann von selbst von Kate ablassen. Kate ist nicht begeistert, dass Max sie im Stich gelassen hat, allerdings hat Max einen Beweis, dass David einen Schüler bedroht hat. Chloe und das Gras Als man in Chloes Haus ist und Chloe die laute Musik anmacht wird ihr Stiefvater David hoch kommen und mit ihr sprechen wollen. Chloe hält die Tür zu und sagt Max, sie solle sich verstecken. Verstecke dich im Schrank David kommt herein und will wissen was hier vor sich geht. Chloe wird sagen sie habe Klamotten anprobiert. David sagt, dass er eine seiner Waffen vermisst und will wissen ob Chloe sie hat. Daraufhin wird er Chloes Gras entdecken und sie fragen was das Gras hier zu suchen hat. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Aus dem Schrank kommen und eingreifen Max wird aus dem Schrank kommen und lügen, dass es ihr Gras sei. Nach dieser Aktion vertraut Chloe Max wieder und zeigt ihr, dass sie tatsächlich Davids Waffe gestohlen hat. Allerdings könnte man hiermit seinen Platz an der Blackwell-Academy riskieren. Weiterhin verstecken Ohne Max' Eingreifen wird die Stuation eskalieren und David wird Chloe eine Ohrfeige geben. Chloe sagt zwar es sei richtig gewesen, dass Max nicht eingegriffen habe, da er sonst wütender gewesen wäre, aber man merkt, dass Chloe wütend auf Max ist. Verstecke dich nicht Nach einer gewissen Zeit muss Chloe die Tür schließlich öffnen. David wird reinkommen und fragen warum Max hier sei. Chloe wird sagen, dass es ihn nichts anginge warum ihre Freunde hier sind. David wird sagen, dass er eine seiner Waffen vermisst und will wissen ob Chloe sie hat. Daraufhin wird er Chloes Gras entdecken und sie fragen was das Gras hier zu suchen hat. Sie wird antworten, dass es nicht ihr, sondern Max' Gras ist. David fragt nun ob das wahr sei. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Die Schuld auf sich nehmen Max wird lügen und bestätigen, dass es ihr Gras sei. David droht ihr die Polizei zu rufen, doch Chloe wird Max verteidigen. So sagt David nur, dass er sie hier nie wieder sehen will. Chloe ist Max sichtlich dankbar,allerdings könnte man hiermit seinen Platz an der Blackwell-Academy riskieren. Chloe beschuldigen Max leugnet, dass es ihr Gras ist. Ohne Max' Eingreifen wird die Stuation eskalieren und David wird Chloe eine Ohrfeige geben. Schließlich rät David Max sich von Chloe fernzuhalten. Chloe ist sichtlich gekränkt, dass ihre angeblich "beste Freundin" ihr nicht hilft. Episode 2: Out of Time Wer ist Schuld? Nach Kates Selbstmord(versuch) werden Max, David Madsen, Mr. Jefferson und Nathan Prescott in das Büro von Principal Wells gerufen. Da Max bei Kate auf dem Dach war, möchte Principal Wells, dass wir erzählen was wir wissen. Nun kann Max einem der drei Anwesenden die Schuld zuweisen. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Nathan setzte sie unter Drogen Max wird erzählen, dass Nathan Kate auf der Vortex Party unter Drogen setzte und sie keine Kontrolle über sich hatte als das Video aufgenommen wurde. Sollte man Nathan in Episode 1 an Principal Wells verraten haben, so wird Nathan vom Unterricht suspendiert. Wenn man in Chloes Haus in Episode 1 sich entscheidet nicht die Schuld für Chloe zu übernehmen, wird auch hier Nathan suspendiert. Sollte Principal Wells allerdings nichts von Nathans Pistole wissen und David denken, dass Max Drogen zu Chloe brachte, so wird Max vom Unterricht suspendiert. David bedrohte sie Max wird erzählen, dass sie gesehen hat wie David Kate bedroht hat. Sollte man in Episode 1 ein Foto gemacht haben wie David Kate bedroht, so wird Max das Foto als Beweis einsetzten und David wird vom Dienst suspendiert. Ohne das Foto wird Principal Wells Max nicht glauben und es würde nichts geschehen. Jefferson brachte sie zum Weinen Max wird erzählen, dass sie gesehen hat wie Kate mit Mr. Jefferson gesprochen hat und sie dann weinend weglief. Principal Wells entscheidet, dass Jefferson nicht länger den "Helden des Alltags"-Wettbewerb leiten sollte, da es schlecht wäre wenn die Presse davon berichten würde. Episode 3: Chaos Theory Familienkrise Nachdem Max in Davids Computer gesehen hat, dass er nicht nur Kate, sondern auch Rachel und Max selbst stalkt, geht sie zurück zu Chloe um es ihr zu erzählen. In diesem Moment wird David nach Hause kommen und sehen, dass Max hier ist. Die beiden haben sich nicht viel zu sagen, allerdings wird Chloe wieder einen Streit mit ihrem Stiefvater beginnen. Diese wird ihn diesmal sogar mit dem Stalkin von Kate und Rachel konfrontieren. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Auf Chloes Seite schlagen Max wird Chloe zustimmen und David auch mit Kates Unterdrückung und dem Ausspionieren seiner Familie konfrontieren. Nach diesen Aussagen wird sich auch Joyce einschalten und an David zweifeln. Nach einem Streit der beiden wird Joyce schließlich entscheiden, dass David in einem Hotel übernachten muss bis sie diese Sache beilegen können. Chloe hat endlich ihr Ziel erreicht, ihren Stiefvater loszuwerden, allerdings ist David nun sehr sauer auf Max und man weiß auch nicht wie Joyce die Sache verarbeiten wird. Auf Davids Seite schlagen Max wird Chloe widersprechen und sagen, dass sie David nichts nachweisen können. Nach einigen verzweifelten Widerworten von Chloe wird Joyce den Streit schließlich unterbrechen und sagen, dass sie davon nichts mehr hören will. Chloe ist danach unglaublich sauer auf Max, allerdings hat man sich gut mit David gestellt. Trivia * David denkt, dass Kate zum Vortex Club gehört. * David und Joyce haben sich am 27. November 2008 kennengelernt. Kategorie:Charakter (Life is Strange) Kategorie:Charakter (Life is Strange: Before the Storm) en:David Madsen es:David Madsen fr:David Madsen pl:David Madsen pt-br:David Madsen ru:Дэвид Мэдсен